Not Your Toy
by RinaluffsPokemonboys
Summary: Reno was getting really sick of being known as ShinRa's whore. Mild hints of Tseno.


I'm feeling lazy at 2:30 in the morning. Uhhhmmmmm. Enjoy? 8D

* * *

Reno wondered how he had gotten here. Well, he knew how he had gotten _here_ – Rufus had given him a 'come hither' look, and Reno couldn't say no to that ... But how had he actually gotten _here _in this place, thought of as _that_ person.

How had he become nothing but a moment in someone's hands, dripping away quickly? Good for a moment – a brief encounter, but anything more than that became awkward – hard to deal with.

The Turk rested his head on the door, his fingers reaching up to push the small clear buttons back into their holes, trying to button his shirt up without shaking too badly. Why did he feel so dirty? Casual sex used to be fantastic. He had had his fair share since his teenage years. But ... Reno straightened the neck of his blazer. When people started looking at him with a hard-on in their jeans, asking him to help alleviate the blood-pounding sensation, he knew something was up. They were his co-workers, for Shiva's sake. They were supposed to respect him, if not fucking fear him for being Reno Sinclair.

Reno knew he had his fair share of, 'Shit, that was a really bad idea' moments. Hell, his entire life could be summed up in that one phrase – just looking at the scars on his arms was enough to call for a do-over. And, yeah, he had come from the slums, looking like a loose bad-ass, but really, that didn't make him actually loose.

Or did it? Here he was complaining about not wanting to be seen as 'Reno – ShinRa's Whore,' while he was stepping outside of his boss' apartment, his hair out of its normal elastic band, zipper undone and a questionable stain on the thigh of his jeans. Maybe he was what he hadn't wanted to become. Or maybe he was only acting that way because it was currently expected of him. Reno let out a groan and began to make his way to the elevator. Time to head back to his apartment, chug down a few beers and sleep, because, dammit, he had confused himself.

The muzak of the elevator played quietly as he waited, a digital screen to the side of him scrolling down, praising ShinRa. After a few minutes of impatient foot shuffling, the door dinged, and Reno escaped, stepping onto his own floor.

But the thing was, he didn't go to his room. No, he found himself hovering outside of Tseng's, a nervous look on his face. But the nervousness passed and his pale knuckles came down on the door, knocking.

Reno wasn't sure what kind of sleeper Tseng was. It was going on three AM. Shit. What if he was asleep?

His question was answered not five seconds later when the clicks of a lock were heard on the other side. The door opened just a crack, and there was Tseng, peering at with him bored eyes, which after taking him in, turned into surprise.

"Reno?" he said, opening the door a little wider.

"Sup, Boss?" Reno said, scratching at the back of his neck.

"Are you drunk?"

Yes, because he always arrived on Tseng's doorstep drunk at three AM. "Um. Not tonight," Reno said honestly. Before meeting up with Rufus, he had allowed himself a beer, but a beer wasn't enough to consider himself under the influence. "Can I come in for a sec, yo?"

Tseng didn't move, and the door remained relatively unopened. "You didn't forget your keys, did you?"

Reno would've laughed, had he been in the mood for it. Unfortunately it seemed to be that he was in the desperate mood, looking as if he had just been kicked. "Please?"

The door finally opened and Reno slipped inside, minding to take off his boots before he stepped onto the carpet. He had made that mistake one too many times before. Tseng's apartment was perfectly clean, everything in order and in its proper place. Reno wondered if it stayed clean because the dust was afraid of Tseng. The walls were painted a soft tan, making the room feel extremely warm when paired with the shaded lamps that were on. He took a seat on the dark couch, fiddling with his thumbs. Tseng's apartment was always so ... proper, but with an oriental twist. Shoji screens, hanging lamps and throw rugs. It was all very pretty, but to Reno, it just seemed like a house in a magazine. Nice, but it lacked any emotion.

Reno hadn't been paying much attention to where Tseng had disappeared to during his mental study of the apartment, but the leader of the Turks appeared in front of him after a moment, two cups of coffee in his hand. Reno accepted it without thanks, and took a long gulp of it, his Adam's apple bobbing, allowing the strong liquid to burn his throat. Tseng sat opposite of him, and after taking a sip, looked over at him. "Why are you here, Reno?"

That was actually a really good question. He had been planning on leaving Rufus' and then going home to have a few more beers until the sun started to rise. Then, and only then, would he go to sleep. No where in there did Tseng's name appear; yet, here he was, sitting on his couch. "Can I ask you something?" Reno looked back at Tseng. He didn't wait for an answer, and went on to ask his question anyway. "What do you think of me?"

Tseng stared blankly at him for a moment, as if it was taking him a little while to process the question asked. "What do I think of you?" he repeated slowly, furrowing his dark eyebrows. "I think you do your job well, when you aren't being lazy. I think you're smarter than you act sometimes, and you are quite skilled when it comes to a helicopter."

Reno stared at Tseng, trying to think. "What about as a person?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know much about you as a person," Tseng said, sipping at his empty cup.

The redheaded Turk couldn't help but laugh somewhat crudely. "Don't pull that shit, yo," he said, a smirk on his lips. "Ya know every little detail 'bout every little one of us. Ya just pretend not to. The rest of the world has completely forgotten about who we were before we put on the suits, but not you. Ya remember it all, so no one else has to."

Tseng said nothing.

"So, what do you think of me?" Reno asked again, refraining from slamming down his cup. Instead, it stayed in his hand, his bony fingers drumming on the porcelain side.

The leader of the Turks seemed to be stuck in an awkward position, as he shifted in his seat, taking another sip of the empty cup – a nervous habit, Reno guessed. Tseng actually tugged at his collar, before clearing his voice to speak. "I think it's … hard to look at an employee the same when you hear what their tongue can do."

If that was Tseng's way of putting it lightly, Reno couldn't imagine what it was like to get the full blow. Reno laughed, and it trailed off into a noise filled with displeasure. The cup in his hand finally met it's doom as Reno channeled his anger into it, the porcelain cracking as it met the table in front of it.

Tseng stared at the broken cup, his eyes flaring. He said nothing and looked back to Reno, silently demanding to know why he had broken his other cup.

"So I guess ya listen to 'em too?" Reno asked, beginning to rock forward. "Not that I blame ya, yo. Who doesn't listen to 'em?"

"Well, you can't say they aren't true. You spend quite a bit of your off-time out of your apartment."

"They aren't true!" Reno hissed through his teeth. "The fuck does everyone think I am? Some whore at the Honeybee Inn? Hell no, they get paid better than I do. I go out an' drink, an' sure, there's an occasional time I find a babe an' bring 'em back to my place, but I'm not pullin' some random SOLDIER's pants down in a closet for a quickie." Reno crossed his arms, huffing.

Tseng coughed quietly, and Reno thought he saw a glimmer of relief in the man's eyes. "Well, I have been hearing things about you and two others in the SOLDIER operation, much to my chagrin. "

Reno wasn't sure what chagrin meant. "I don't know how the _fuck _those got started," Reno said honestly. "I drank with him _once! _Hell, everyone in ShinRa seems to know those two are gonna up an' tie the knot one day, why the hell would I get in between that? Everyone in this place is so fuckin' obsessed with sex an' who's fucking who, how the fuck did I get in the middle of that shit, yo?"

Tseng was at a loss for words, Reno noted. They sat in silence for a moment. "Well, if most of these are fallacies, tell me what the truths are."

Reno took a deep breath and stared at Tseng. "I admit, yo. I can be a dirty sonuvabitch. I love the curve of an ass an' feelin' my skin against someone else's, alright?" This seemed to make Tseng feel very uncomfortable, as he shifted in his seat once more. "But that don't fuckin' mean I'd like to look at everyone's ass, an' touch everyone's skin. I'm sexual as fuck, but I ain't a whore, ya followin'?"

Tseng was not.

"Ya know, I can find someone, and I can be happy with 'em. It hasn't happened yet, yo, that's the thing," Reno said, shrugging. "I could be the most dedicated lover ya'd ever meet, if I could feel that one person's skin against mine every night, yo." Again, more awkward shifting. Tseng was not pleased. "An' since it hasn't happened yet, I got me nothin' but a few birds in a bar."

"What about Rufus? I hardly think you were helping him file this evening like he informed me," Tseng said with an air of something Reno couldn't distinguish. The redhead's hand went to the stain on his pants.

"Got me there, yo," Reno said, sighing. "The VP makes me rage, yo, but it's not like I can turn him down. He's a fuckin' spoiled brat who gets what he wants without having to lift a finger. Where would my job be if I turned him down?" Reno said, looking seriously at Tseng. "But, I'm just his toy for now, yo. He doesn't like me, he just wants the attention. An' maybe I do, too."

Tseng sat there across from him, his face apparently devoid of emotion. After another tense silence, he looked at Reno. "So … what was the point of this, exactly, Reno? I cannot end rumors, and while you've patched my own image of you, it won't help much on a whole."

Reno ran his hands through his hair, defeated. "I dunno, yo. I guess I'm just sick of goin' it alone. Sick of tryin' to find someone, an' bein' called a whore for doin' it."

Tseng stared at Reno, a ghost of a smile of his lips. "Well, perhaps that someone is closer than you suspect."

* * *

And since I'm so lazy, I'll just copy and paste from my dA account.

...If you don't want my opinion, just hit X now. =w=

"WARNING CHARACTER RANT

So this is Reno's way ... and my way, I guess, of flipping the bird to those fangirls out there. You know the ones that think Reno is so loose he'd bend over for a random SOLDIER in the hall? Yeah, them.

Because let's face it. Pairing Reno with Zack, Cloud, Sephiroth, Genesis, Tseng, Rufus, Rude, Rod, Any other male in exisistance, in ONE story, calls for some rage.

Reno and my feelings have been expressed in the story above.

And really, I'm not tryin to hate on you if you like Reno and Zack together, or Cloud and Reno, or Tseno, or Refus, or what ever you like. But I'm gonna tell you to calm yourself if you're shipping all of them in one story.

I know this is fantasy, guys, but Final Fantasy is partially epic because of it's ability to have amazing characters. Being a whore who craves sex from everything and everyone doesn't equal deep character. It equals something you don't want to touch with a ten foot pole. /b

**IF** I've offended you, sorry. But let's face it gaiz. :I

And hey, if you agree or disagree, let me know!

**TL;DR  
RENO =/= WHORE."**

**End! THANK YOU MY SWEET SWEET LOVER OF THE GOOD KIND ZIGGY PASTA FOR BETAING!**


End file.
